The Big Plan
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Rocketshipping one shot! Cilan and Iris have a big plan.


"Did you set up the trap?"  
"Of course! Our plan is perfect!"  
Jessie and James of Team Rocket sat crouched behind a bush, watching a group of twerps pack up their campsite.  
"Pikachu will be ours this time! I can just feel it!" Jessie rubbed her hands together and smiled.  
"I agree!" James smiled as well, and the duo waited patiently for the younger teenagers to finish whatever they were doing.  
"Come on guys!" A familiar black haired boy's voice rang through the clearing.  
"Be patient!" A small purple haired girl yelled in response "you're such a little kid!"  
"Did you do the thing?" The most mature of the group asked in a softer tone then the others.  
"Of course!" Ash waved his hand "I'm not _that _stupid!"  
"Ok! I'm ready! Let's get out of here!" The trio began to head in the hiding Rockets' direction.  
"Yes!" James smiled that old smile that everyone loves.  
"Hey, what's that?" Ash, who was ahead of the others by a few feet, was looking down at a barely visible piece of twine running between two trees.  
"I don't know, but don't touch it!" Iris called from behind "knowing our luck it's probably some kind if trap."  
"I wasn't going to touch it" Ash felt necessary to point out.  
"Whatever, just keep walking."  
"I am walking!"  
"Come on, let's all be mature here" Cilan awkwardly attempted to calm down Ash, who was getting way to worked up about such a stupid situation.  
"Hey look!" Iris whisper yelled and subtly pointed at the bush that Jessie and James were hiding in "I think that bush moved!"  
"Perfect" Cilan smiled broadly and the trio began to walk again.  
"Did you see that?" Jessie frowned suspiciously "they're up to something!"  
"Don't worry Jess; we'll be able to handle anything they throw at us!"  
"Look! They're looking the other way! Let's get out of this bush before they do something bad to us!"  
"If you say so..." James followed along and crawled after Jessie.  
"Oh look!" Iris squeaked unheedingly loud.  
"Wow!" Ash played along "what an awesome, totally rare pokemon!"  
"Rare pokemon?" Jessie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face James.  
"Do we _have_ to check it out?" James whined "it could be dangerous or something!"  
"Of course we have to check it out!" Jessie demanded "Let's go!"  
"Do you really think this is going to work?" Iris looked at Cilan doubtingly.  
"Of course!" He smiled confidently.  
"What is even the point of this?" Ash frowned "I don't get it!"  
"The point is to-"  
"Don't even waste your breath, Cilan" Iris sighed.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Oh boy...I almost forgot..."  
"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from-" Jessie stopped bluntly and smiled dreamily.  
"Jess?" James looked in the direction Jessie was staring and smiled as well "That's really pretty!"  
The sun was rising right above a crystal clear pool and water type pokemon were floating and jumping out of the water.  
"Woah Cilan" Iris stared in awe at the scenery "you never said it would be _this _pretty!"  
Jessie, James, Cilan, Iris, and even Ash all watched the sunrise in complete silence.  
"You know... It's not _that _pretty" James muttered softly so only Jessie could hear.  
"What?! Are you crazy?" Jessie gasped astonishedly.  
"No" James chuckled.  
"Name one thing that's prettier than this sunrise!"  
James looked into Jessie's eyes and put on a shy smile "you".  
"Awww" Iris mouthed "That's the sweetest thing _ever_!"  
"Ew" Ash gagged in the background.  
"Shush Ash!" Iris elbowed the immature boy  
James seemed to forget that anyone else was there and pulled Jessie into a kiss. After he finally let go, James (and everyone else) waited for Jessie's response.  
"You're so cheesy sometimes" She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him to the side.  
"Yeah I know" James laughed and shoved her back.  
"Wait...What?" Iris mouthed in Cilan's direction.  
Cilan smiled in response and directed Iris's gaze back to Team Rocket.  
"They really are stupid aren't they?" Jessie laughed.  
"I'm not stupid!" Ash protested without thinking.  
"Well then you can figure it out on your own!" Jessie grabbed James's hand and the two headed back in the opposite direction.  
_They had been together the whole time _was the realization Cilan and Iris finally understood.  
"I still don't get it!" Ash pleaded miserably.  
"It's cuz your-"  
"a little kid?" Ash mocked "yeah I know"  
"actually I was going to say stupid, but that works too!" Iris laughed and the trio set off once again.


End file.
